realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Osse
Osse is a mysterious continent far from Faerûn. Its population shares much in common with the aboriginal populations of real-world Australia and New Zealand. The people are deeply in touch with their natural world and believe that everything has a spirit -- rocks, trees, air. They are in touch with their ancestors and venerate them along with nature. While travelers from Osse are few and far between in the Realms, those that are encountered frequently follow the path of the spirit shaman. They go on quests to find their way in life, balance wrongs in the spirit world, and help maintain the world's natural beauty. Races of Osse Major Races Bullywug Dream Dwarf Goliath Human, Oslander Kodingobold Tindrraynggwa Minor Races Gargun Prestige Classes Dream Walker Kurdaitcha Tattooed Soldier Mystic Shaman Timeline of Osse Geography of Osse Notable Flora and Fauna …Baji Foam Algae …Wapa-Yandi Flower …Gariguu Plant …Jamba Plant Central Osse Geographical Overview Sites …Lake Biruu’burundi (Big Hole Lake) …Mlimli Mudlands …Baranna’nugan …Mantha Plains Southeast Osse Geographical Overview Sites …The Majadeem (The Guardians) …Zurbawunda (Desert Ziggurat) …Opaleis Desert …Lake Ngambati …Wenwolok Canyons …Ruins of Kella-Thus Western Osse Geographical Overview Sites …Tolyiwandi Mountains …Guda N'gepya Volcano …Baranna’wendanim …Waatikantri Swamp …Bulaarri Lakes …Wugulu Plains The Forest of Dreams Geographical Overview Sites Beneath Osse The Seas of Osse Faiths and Religions of Osse Bullywug …Ophisternon Dream Dwarves …The Dreamheart Goliath ...Animism ...Kivaki Humans …Animism …Mother Osse (related to animism) …The Voidcallers Kodingobold …Animism Tindrraynggwa Magic of Osse Dream Weaver Magic Elementalism Incarnum Psionics Pact Magic …Alcherin the Dreamer …Byunjeeli the Traveler …Daagan the Protector …Kunjapipi the Life-Giver …Tunbarum the Entertainer Specific Spells/Powers ...Illusory Dreamscape ...Illusory Dreamscape (Greater) ...Lucid Dream Life in Osse Bullywug …History …Physical Description …Outlook …Society …Language and Literacy …Names …Magic and Lore …Spells and Spellcasting …Magic Items …Deities …Relations with Other Races …Equipment …Arms and Armor …Animals and Pets …Abilities and Racial Features Dream Dwarves …History …Physical Description …Outlook …Society …Language and Literacy …Names …Magic and Lore …Spells and Spellcasting …Magic Items …Deities …Relations with Other Races …Equipment …Arms and Armor …Animals and Pets …Abilities and Racial Features Goliath …History …Physical Description …Outlook …Society …Language and Literacy …Names …Magic and Lore …Spells and Spellcasting …Magic Items …Deities …Relations with Other Races …Equipment …Arms and Armor …Animals and Pets …Abilities and Racial Features Humans …History …Physical Description …Outlook …Society …Language and Literacy …Names …Magic and Lore …Spells and Spellcasting …Magic Items …Deities …Relations with Other Races …Equipment …Arms and Armor …Animals and Pets …Abilities and Racial Features Kodingobold …History …Physical Description …Outlook …Society …Language and Literacy …Names …Magic and Lore …Spells and Spellcasting …Magic Items …Deities …Relations with Other Races …Equipment …Arms and Armor …Animals and Pets …Abilities and Racial Features Tindrraynggwa …History …Physical Description …Outlook …Society …Language and Literacy …Names …Magic and Lore …Spells and Spellcasting …Magic Items …Deities …Relations with Other Races …Equipment …Arms and Armor …Animals and Pets …Abilities and Racial Features Organizations in Osse The Guardians Za-Renn Monsters of Osse Bunyip Burrunjor Con Rit Dire Animal, Dingo Dire Animal, Emu Dire Animal, Monitor Lizard Globster Gunni Marsupial Lion Whirlwind Devil Spirit (Animal) Spirit (Place) Yowie Items of Osse Dizheri Dreamstone Oneirium Category:Locations in Osse